Ghostbusters Level Pack
This is how the Level Pack of Ghostbusters goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions At the Library. Ash Ketchum: Aw man, it feel so hot in here in this library. Egon Spengler: '''This is hot, Ray. '''Peter Venkman: '''Somebody blow their Nose and you wanna keep it? '''Misty: First of all, gross. And second, we have to be quiet. Ray Stantz: '''Listen. You smell something? '''Brock: Smell what? Pikachu: '''Pika? Then they saw a Ghost, Ray is taking a Picture of the Ghost. But Peter, Misty and Ash Ketchum just stop him '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ray, would you cut it out! '''Peter Venkman: '''Stop that! '''Misty: Cut that out! Peter Venkman: So, what do we do? Ray Stantz: Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do. Ash Ketchum: '''So what's it gonna be, Ray? '''Ray Stantz: '''Get her! '''Ash Ketchum: Ok, Ray. Charge!!! The ghost librarian scares Peter, Ray, Egon, Ash and his friends out of the library as "Cleanin' Up the Town" played. At the Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters, the phone ranged and Janine answered it. Janine Meintiz: Hello, Ghostbusters? Yes, of course they're serious. You do? Uh huh, well just err, just give me the address. Uh huh... yes of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you. (hangs up the phone) WE GOT ONE!!! She use the Giant Hammer to the Button and the Alarm is Ringing. The Ghostbusters, Ash and his Friends are eating Chinese Food and they heard the Alarm Ash Ketchum: The Call! Ray Stantz: 'About time! '''Brock: '''But I almost finish my Chinese Food. '''Misty: '''No time for that, Brock. Let's go! They went down to the Pole and Peter Venkman has suit up except Ray and Egon '''Ash Ketchum: ' How come we don't get some suits like you, Peter? '''Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Peter Venkmen: You and your friends are new to the team so I hope we can find some spares later. Misty: We need Ray and Egon to suit up like Peter. Ray Stantz: Good idea, Misty. Togepi: Togipi. Brock: Ok, we'll get your suits on. Time for you to get suit up, Egon. Egon Spengler: Ok, Brock. They are finding a Suit for Egon and they found it and now Egon got suited up Egon Spengler: '''I'm ready. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now it's your turn, Ray. '''Ray Stantz: '''Alright! '''Misty: I think we should suit up, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''They don't have one for us. '''Brock: I'll build the Ghost trap for us. Ash Ketchum: '''And I'll build an Echo-1 for Peter and Misty. Misty is trying to find the Suit for Ray and she found it and now Ray got suited up. '''Misty: There. Now you're suited up. Ray Stantz: I'm sure I am. Brock: '''I finish building the Ghost Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And I finish building the Echo-1. '''Peter Venkman: '''Great. Now let's go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's catch some Ghosts! '''Misty: Let's do this. Brock: '''Here we go! '''Peter Venkman: '''Let's get this Show on the Road! Peter Venkman and Misty are riding the Echo-1 except Ash, Brock, Egon and Ray they were using Two Wagons, Ray is on the Wagon and Ash is on the Wagon too. '''Brock: That's nice. I could use some exercise. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Brock. This is what I call riding in style. Ray Stantz: Well this is great. Ash Ketchum: '''No kidding, Ray. Ray is taking a Picture of Egon, Ash, Brock and him. After that they made it to the Hotel '''Hotel Manager: '''I hope we could take care of this Quietly. '''Ray Stantz: '''Yes, sir. Don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time. Then, Slimer flew by. '''Ray Stantz: '''You know it's just occurred to me we really haven't had a completely successful test of this Equipment. '''Misty: I hope so, Ray. Let's go bust some ghosts! Ash, Brock and the Ghostbusters: '''Yeah! They went to Dining Hall and they saw some Ghost. '''Ray Stantz: '''There is it, on the Ceiling. '''Ash Ketchum: This Ghost need to go on a Diet. Misty: '''Yeah, I guess he would. '''Brock: '''We have to get those ghost into the Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: Right. And Peter? There's one thing Ray forgot to tell you. Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts